


A Christmas Tradition

by imaginaryinspiration



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Christmas, Cute, Fluff, Gen, baking cookies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 09:40:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17159669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginaryinspiration/pseuds/imaginaryinspiration
Summary: Papyrus had never known about the Christmas tradition of baking cookies with family and friends on Christmas Eve until Frisk informed him of this fact. This would be fun!Christmas fluff of the monster family baking cookies together.





	A Christmas Tradition

**Author's Note:**

> This is a rushed work that I did at 12 am last night when I realized I forgot a Christmas story so please tell me if there are any errors. 
> 
> This is literally only fluff and cuteness.

“ _Let’s hear those sleigh bells ring a ling, ring ting tingling too,”_

 

 _“_ C’MON IT'S LOVELY WEATHER FOR A SLEIGH RIDE TOGETHER WITH YOU!!”

 

Papyrus joined in loudly to the Christmas song playing on the radio. He continued to sing the words (it seemed he had memorized the entire song) as he worked with Frisk and Sans to shape Christmas cookie dough. After all, it was Christmas eve, and Frisk has informed all of the newly surfaced monsters that it was tradition to bake sugar cookies in Christmas shapes and then decorate them on the night before their favorite holiday.

 

Papyrus found this holiday to be quite similar to the much simpler holiday Gyftmas that he celebrated underground, but there was no special music or man in a big red suit or cookies or candy canes. There was simply the joy of giving around a tree. Nevertheless, the Great Papyrus thoroughly enjoyed this new take on the holiday (the humans must have taken the holiday from the monsters, since they were descended from skeletons.) and was even more enthusiastic than Frisk, who was hard to beat when it came to giving gifts to people.

 

The skeleton monster just finished shaping a snowman and put it on the cookie sheet, making it ready to go in the oven like the other four batches did before it and how the next four batches would. Even though Toriel insisted she should help, and that they didn’t need 9 batches of cookies, Papyrus disagreed because he would never want this new Christmas holiday to be anything less than magnificent and he wanted to be the one who made it as great as him.

 

He took a moment to look at what Sans and Frisk were making. It seemed Frisk was making a Christmas tree and Sans was making a… lump? Papyrus was dumbfounded by how lazy Sans could be. His brother could at least try and make a circle, an ornament, or a simple star!

 

“BROTHER! COULDN'T YOU AT LEAST TRY TO PUT A LITTLE EFFORT INTO THESE COOKIES??”

 

“i dunno bro, i thought this cookie looked _batter_ than yours, to be honest. mine is just more _eggcelent.”_

 

Papyrus screamed at his brother. Why did he have to ruin such an occasion with his terrible puns? Trying to ignore Sans, he spoke to Frisk about what they were making now.

 

“FRISK, WHAT COLOR ARE YOU GOING TO DECORATE THAT ORNAMENT WITH WHEN IT HAS FINISHED BAKING?”

 

“I’m going to decorate it white with a red scarf so it can be a Papyrus ornament!”

 

Thrilled by this excellent idea, he immediately began to shape an ornament with plans to decorate it purple and blue, just like Frisk’s favorite sweater.

 

Four batches of cookies later, cookies were starting to come out of the oven and were ready to be decorated. It was at this point when Undyne and Alphys arrived, and Undyne immediately joined in on the fun of decorating. At first, she made it a contest of who could decorate the fastest and the best, but soon they simply enjoyed the decoration process, each at their own pace. Sooner than he thought, he found the ornament cookie he had shaped with Frisk in mind and immediately set to work decorating it. Looking at the child, he noticed they were doing the same. This made him smile and he went back to work on the ornament.

 

Finally, almost 200 baked and decorated sugar cookies later, everyone looked at the beautifully decorated cookies. It seemed that Sans, although he had made other designs, had mainly created many similar cookies which were a lump of snow with “sans” written on it, like the snowman he made back Underground. Choosing to ignore his brother, he looked at other designs.

 

He saw Undyne had decorated her gingerbread men with teeth and her snowmen with red and yellow eyes, as well as made blue candy canes (instead of the traditional red and white). Frisk had decorated all of their cookies with smiley faces. Whether a star or a Santa hat, it looked just as happy as Papyrus felt.

 

After all the effort put into them, it made no sense to stare at the cookies, they had to eat them!! Everyone ate each other’s cookies and they filled up with sugar. Papyrus knew Toriel would not be happy about Frisk eating only cookies. However, that was not that mattered most right now. Right at this very moment Papyrus realized that he forgot to give Frisk his Frisk ornament!

 

He did so immediately and Frisk quickly returned the favor. Undyne, wanting in on this cookie gifting, tried to squirt some yellow frosting on top of another cookie and gave it to Alphys, who blushed so hard she looked like a candy cane! Quickly, though, she took out her phone and took pictures of the two monsters and child.

 

Right then, they heard the lock of the door clicking, and then in walked Toriel with the ingredients to bake a pie. “Well, hello, everyone! Merry Christmas! Now who’s ready for some more baking?”

 


End file.
